


I Heard A Rumor

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Gossips are pretty frequent at L-Corp.





	I Heard A Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something I wrote while on a long bus ride. Enjoy! :)

Jess was concentrated on reviewing the document in front of her, chasing mistakes and typos. Everything had to be perfect for the two o’clock appointment with the lawyers for Ms Luthor to buy Lord Technologies. The office was quiet, Ms Luthor was having breakfast with Cat Grant while Ms Arias was on the phone with their office in Germany and Emily, Ms Arias’ assistant, was working on a document of her own. Jess was grateful for the silence. She appreciated her colleague but sometimes she could be annoying since Emily was the biggest gossip Jess knew.

The quietness was broken by the sound of steps coming toward Jess’ desk. She looked up to see the smiling face of Kara Danvers.

“Hello, Jess! Is Lena in her office?”

Jess couldn’t stop herself from smiling back.

“I’m afraid Ms Luthor is out for the moment. I expect her back around ten. Do you want to leave a message?”

Kara’s smile didn’t falter.

“Nah, that’s okay, I just wanted to leave something for her. May I leave it on her desk?”

Jess thought for a moment. It wasn’t usual to let anyone inside her boss’ office when she was absent and Kara _was_ a reporter so it was even riskier but Ms Luthor had specifically said that Kara had unlimited access and that she trusted her. Beside, if Kara wanted to leave something dangerous, security would have caught it. Plus, Jess was grateful for Kara’s presence in Ms Luthor’s life, at least someone else cared about her enough to force her out of her office to eat and sleep.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

She left to go inside Ms Luthor’s office. Jess only had time to read two sentences before she heard the sound of high heels on the floor. Lena Luthor was a picture of elegance in a black pencil skirt, white shirt, black jacket and bright red lipstick. Her black hair was loose and looked silky to the touch.

“Good morning, ladies,” she greeted. “How are you today?”

“Good morning, Ms Luthor,” Emily answered. “I’m great! How are you?”

Jess almost rolled her eyes.

“Ms Danvers is in your office, Ms Luthor. She just arrived with something for you,” Jess informed her boss.

Lena’s face lit up at the mention of her friend’s name. She thanked Jess and went to her office before she closed the door.

“These two are totally sleeping together,” Emily said as she got up to make coffee. “Did you see her face when she heard the word Danvers? Not that I blame her, Kara Danvers is an absolute babe.”

Jess frowned.

“Would you mind keeping that kind of comments to yourself? It’s none of our business what they are to each other.”

She took a cup and poured herself some fresh coffee.

“But you agree that Danvers is a babe?” Emily asked.

Jess added milk and sugar to her cup and went back to her desk. She was on a deadline and she still had 30 pages to review. Emily kept quiet and went back to her own desk. Quiet and concentration came back until they heard what was unmistakably a moan. Jess chose to ignore it while Emily chuckled. Not long after, they heard something or maybe someone fall on the floor followed by a laugh.

“Told you they were boning! Josh totally owes me twenty bucks! Or maybe I could invest quickly in the pool before the others finds out.”

Jess looked up from her work.

“A pool? You have a pool on my boss?”

Emily looked amused by Jess’ indignation.

“Not just your boss, mine too. The odds are two to one in favor of agent Danvers but Ms Arias went out with Detective Finn last week and it was definitely a date so his odds are high too. Wanna invest?”

“No! It’s… You shouldn’t do that!”

“Why? It’s harmless, it helps morale and half the money goes to the Luthor Children’s hospital. You should try.”

“I said no!”

“Suit yourself.”

Jess left to go to the bathroom and calm herself. It was no use to get mad at her colleague. When she came back, Emily wasn’t there which suited Jess just fine. She pulled a pair of earphones out of her desk drawer and put some music to keep her concentration. Lena got out of her office around lunchtime to ask for her usual order at the coffee shop around the corner.

“Yes, Ms Luthor. Should I order something for Ms Danvers as well?”

Lena looked puzzled.

“Kara? She left hours ago.”

Jess was a bit embarrassed.

“Oh. I didn’t see her leave, my apologies.”

Lena went back to her office and Emily almost pounced.

“Something happened in there! Her hair is up, her lipstick is gone and she’s wearing her emergency outfit! I’m telling you, she and Danvers are boning!”

“Who is boning who?” Lena asked, coming behind Jess who jumped and blushed.

“Ms Luthor! No one! It’s in a show I’m watching!” she babbled.

“My assistant thinks you and Kara are sleeping together and that you spent your morning going at it like rabbits,” Sam explained as she got out of her office. “Emily, I’m going to lunch with Alex, I don’t know when I’ll get back of if I come back at all today, I might go home early and work from there.”

“Yes, Ms Arias.”

“I need you with me at two, Sam,” Lena interrupted. “Sorry you can’t go home just yet.”

“Ugh… fine! I’ll be back for one thirty then.”

Sam left but Lena remained with the two assistants.

“So, Emily,” she said as she crossed her arms on her chest. “What are your evidences to support your theory?”

Emily took a deep breath and looked at Jess who turned her back and went to her desk. She didn’t want anything to do with it.

“We heard you moan,” Emily said defiantly. “And it was a deep sexual moan.”

“Kara brought me very nice chocolates and I enjoyed myself a little too much when I ate them,” Lena said seriously.

“Speaking of Kara, where is she? We didn’t see her leave,” Emily continued.

“Just because you didn’t see her leave doesn’t mean she’s still here. I can assure you she left hours ago. What else do you have?”

Lena was enjoying this little verbal spar.

“We heard someone fall then laugh.”

“That’s what happens when you read and walk and don’t look where you sit and miss your chair. Which is why I’m walking funny, should you ask next. I’ll have a huge bruise on my ass.”

Emily was just warming up.

“Your hair is up, it was down when you arrived.”

“The humidity is making it frizzy and it was annoying me.”

“You were wearing lipstick.”

“I tried a new brand this morning and it didn’t meet expectation and started running.”

Jess was looking at them as if she was watching a tennis match.

“Why did you change into your emergency outfit?” Emily pointed at the flowery dress Lena was wearing.

“There’s a loose screw on my chair and it ripped my skirt when I fell. I will need a new chair, Jess, please.”

“Yes, Ms Luthor!” Jess pipped up.

“Do you have any more question, Emily, or is the interrogation over?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily lowered her head in shame.

“No, Ms Luthor. I apologize for my behavior.”

Lena had a reassuring smile.

“Maybe you should focus your detective abilities on your hobbies?” she suggested. “Oh, and put me down for fifty on Sam and Alex.”

Emily was startled.

“Y...yes, Ms Luthor. Fifty dollars on Ms Arias and agent Danvers.”

Lena chuckled.

“Fifty thousand.”

She went back to her office, leaving the two assistants stunned.

***

“And they bought that?” Kara asked incredulously.

“Why would they not? It was all plausible and logical.” Lena explained as she removed her shoes.

“Except you and I both know that you moaned because I was shoving my fingers inside you, you fell when you came on said fingers and bruised your ass, your hair was up because it gets in the way when you eat me, your lipstick got smeared when we kissed and I accidentally ripped your skirt.” Kara said, counting the arguments on her fingers.

“Well, next time wait until the noise canceller is on before you jump me. Now come here and finish what you started this morning before you had to fly out!”

 


End file.
